gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Helicopter (GTA LCS)
A Helicopter (also known as Tiny Invisible Heli) is a NPC Police Maverick in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories not intended to be obtained by the player. Description ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' In GTA Vice City, the helicopter is similar to the Police Maverick, however, there are notable differences, such as slide rear doors and a boxier look at the back, where the tail rotor is connected. The windows are fully-transparent, but no pilots can be seen. If spawned using trainers, it will appear invisible (only the left skid is visible) and taking it to a Pay'n'Spray will not fix it. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' It is similar to the regular Police Maverick, but it has tinted windows - regular Police Mavericks spawned using a cheat device, however, have transparent windows, in addition, regular Police Mavericks spawned via Cheat Devices will not have a loudspeaker, gun under the fuselage, or a searchlight. This helicopter uses the LOD of GTA Vice City s controllable Police Maverick, with decals and colours changed. Acquisition The helicopter appears once the player obtains a 3-star wanted level. It features an "invisible" 5.56mm machine gun on the fuselage (in Grand Theft Auto III, it is similar in both sound and power to the Pistol). In GTA Vice City and GTA Liberty City Stories, it has the same power as before, but now sounds like an M60), as well as a searchlight, and a loudspeaker (used by the police to address the player from the skies). The helicopter can also airdrop SWAT units on ropes. The Police Maverick flown by the police is actually a special type of vehicle controlled by the script - it is free to fly anywhere - even through buildings - without a chance of crashing either. The helicopter is only intended to appear during police pursuits. If it is spawned otherwise, it appears invisible and crashes the game upon entry, although the player can use cheat devices to take it to a Pay 'N' Spray, where it will become visible again, (not in GTA Vice City, unknown in GTA III) albeit without rotors. A more difficult method is to use cheat devices to steal the helicopter while it is pursuing the player. This is much more difficult, but once done the helicopter will retain its special abilities - the player can use it to fly anywhere, even through buildings, above the game's height limit, under water, or outside the game's boundaries. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' When spawned, the helicopter is useless and does not accelerate. It also misses some features such as leaning (however, it can lean left/right), going down and turning. When the helicopter is in mid-air, it will fall to the ground immediately. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' When spawned using a cheat device, the Helicopter performs exactly like a regular Police Maverick. However, if it is stolen with cheat devices, it retains its special abilities, and is thus extremely responsive and fast - it can accelerate to full speed and stop in the blink of an eye. It can also accelerate upwards very fast, past the game's height limit without any limitations, it also retains its black windows, obscuring its interior. Gallery Screen8.png|Helicopter sunk in the ground. IOSnpcheli.jpg|Flown on iPad in GTA Vice City. GTAIII Police Heli Flying.jpg|Flown on iPad in GTA III. Navigation }}pl:Helicopter Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Helicopters Category:Glitches Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Special Vehicles